meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhymenoceros Kung Fu
Kung Fu Rhymenoceros(VKUF030) was born on December 5, 2009 in the Kung Fu Mob. Her mother was Kleintjie and her father was Ningaloo. Her litter-mates were VKUP033, Hiphopopotamus(VKUM029), Biffy Clyro(VKUM031) and Spektor(VKUF032). Sadly VKUP033 was predated the next month but all the other pups survived to adulthood. The Kung Fu was a relatively good size group so Rhymenoceros' litter was well looked after. In January 2011 Rhymenoceros and her litter-mate sister Spektor were evicted for the first time with the other oldest females, however they were able to rejoin the group. In March her sister Spektor became pregnant and gave birth to a litter, they were the first grandchildren in the group. In January 2012 Rhymenoceros gave birth to a litter as well however none of her pups survived. In mid 2012 Biffy Clyro disappeared, leaving just Rhymenoceros, Spektor andHiphopoptamus. Rhymenoceros stayed in the Kung Fu for three years. However, in November 2012 she was evicted along with her sister Spektor. The two sisters traveled far from their birth mob until they met up with a Drie Doring male named Andy C. Frisky In December the two females and the Drie Doring male came across the Frisky. Most of the members were away from the group roving or had been evicted. The Kung Fu females ousted the dominant female Muscat and evicted her. Spektor was the more dominant over the two sisters so she became the dominant female. Andy C became the dominant male. Rhymenoceros didn't stay in the Frisky for very long. In January 2013, Andy C rejoined the Drie Doring , leaving Rhymenoceros and Spektor all alone. They started to travel towards Kung Fu once again, but they soon came across another mob. Goodfellas Rhymenoceros and Spektor met up with a wild male and came across the Goodfellas. Rhymenoceros and Spektor once again evicted the resident females, two sisters from the JaXX named Gene and Megan Fox, who left and formed Honey Badgers with wild males. Specktor once again took dominance. The dominant male was a Toyota male name Rafola , however he started to show signs of TB and disappeared. Rhymenoceros was soon evicted by Spektor, but was able to rejoin the group. In May 2013, Spektor died of TB, leaving Rhymenoceros alone with three wild males. In June 2013, the wild males took to roving, leaving Rhymenoceros all alone. However, she soon joined by another lone female Gene who was the last member of the Honey Badgers and a former member of Goodfellas. In July, Gene seemed to have left Rhymenoceros and was not seen for the entire month, leaving Rhymenoceros alone again. After the loss of her only companion, Rhymenoceros began a desprate search for any group that might have accepted her. Rhymenoceros tried to join Ewoks, but was ignored by them. In August 2013 Rhymenoceros was listed as the Goodfellas dominant female, but was still all alone. She ended up spending one night at the Toyota's sleeping burrow, but was chased away the next morning. In September 2013, she was briefly seen with an evicted Toyota female named Firefly. Sadly in October 2013 Rhymenoceros was found dead after surviving for months all by herself. Links Kung Fu Mob Frisky Mob Goodfellas Mob Category:Kung Fu meerkats Category:Frisky meerkats Category:Goodfellas meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats